Devil x Devil
by Suppu
Summary: Ca y est, ils sont arrivés au Manoir Malfoy, hin hin hin hin hin hin.... Chapitre 04 UPLOAD
1. Chapter 1

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je suis d'humeur à écrire des lemon, bien hard, pour passer le temps… J'ai de drôles d'occupations. Vive les B-Boy's Love…  
  
J'ai remarqué que ma fic qui se passait dans le train entre Harry et Draco avait plu, ben j'espère que celle-là aussi. Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût.  
  
Rating : R  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Je sais pas.  
  
Disclaimer : « Harry Potter » appartient à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury. J'écris que pour le fun.  
  
Sommaire : Ca se passe en la cinquième et la sixième année de Harry…  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Harry était dans le train, en partance pour Hogwarts. Sa sixième année allait fructueuse et… ennuyeuse.   
  
Pendant l'été, Harry apprit que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient casés ( oh non, pas l'un avec l'autre, Hermione était trop éveillée pour ça ) et étaient dans le compartiment de leurs compagnons.   
  
Résultat, il était seul.  
  
Après tout, il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être jovial et encore moins politiquement correct. Les voir se bécoter avec leurs moitiés n'était pas une idée très plaisante à ses yeux. Il s'enferma donc dans son wagon vide et laissa son esprit vagabonder.  
  
« Autant m'occuper » pensa-t-il.  
  
Il descendit sa valise et sortit un sac de papier kraft, enveloppant un objet assez épais et long.  
  
« J'ai bien fait d'aller là-bas, au moins il me servira… »   
  
Le « il » en question est un objet qu'il avait acheté à Diagon Alley, dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Depuis ces vacances, ils avaient ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes, et bien d'autres choses.  
  
Harry les avait croisé dans la rue et avait décidé de faire un saut dans leur boutique, histoire de voir si son financement avait bien servi.  
  
*** Flash-back ***  
  
- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Bien, et vous ? Les affaires marchent ?  
  
- Bien évidemment ! On est les pros de la vente et nos produits font un malheur ! criait George de l'autre côté de la boutique.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Tu es venu inspecter les lieux ?  
  
- En quelque sorte… je voulais me divertir un peu. J'ai réussi à m'esquiver de chez moi pour le moment. J'en ai assez de rester enfermé.  
  
Fred se frotta le moment, songeur.  
  
- Hum, un bon divertissement… Euh, George, viens voir !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Son jumeau apparu, sourit à Harry et s'approcha de son frère. Celui-ci lui parla à voix basse et George ouvrit grand les yeux, puis sourit.  
  
- Ouais, après tout, on a bien vendu aujourd'hui. J'arrive.  
  
George se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et mit la pancarte « Closed ».  
  
- Viens, allons à l'arrière-boutique.  
  
Surpris et curieux, Harry le suivit sans poser de questions. Fred s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Bon, il faut d'abord que je te prévienne, Harry.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu as une préférence sexuelle ?  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et secoua la tête.  
  
- Pas vraiment, disons que si je suis bien avec la personne, je ne…  
  
- Ok, eh bien entre.  
  
La salle était en fait une salle de repos, où toutes sortes d'objets étaient exposés. Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- C'est quoi tout ça ?  
  
- On invente pas que des farces et attrapes, Harry, sourit Fred.  
  
- Ouais, j'avoue même que certains de ces produits sont mieux que toutes les farces réunis.  
  
- Ah bon ? Et vous les vendez ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Et quand on a rien à faire, on vient ici, dit George en sautant sur le lit circulaire.  
  
- Et que suis-je supposé faire, ici ?  
  
- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Oh, bien sûr, si tu n'es pas d'accord, on ne te force pas.  
  
- J'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste… brusque…  
  
- Bien, alors … Tu préfères être seul, ou tu veux que l'un de nous reste ?   
  
Harry rougit.  
  
- Je préfère être seul.  
  
- Ok. Si tu veux un conseil, lance un sort de silence.  
  
*** Fin du Flash-back ***  
  
Ils avaient dit vrai, il avait passé un moment vraiment inoubliable. Assez particulier mais bien agréable. Il sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres, et Fred et George lui avaient offert un de leurs produits.   
  
Harry retira son manteau et le posa sur la banquette en face ; il défit sa ceinture. Le Gryffindor s'arrêta et jeta un sort de silence ainsi qu'un sort pour que personne ne puisse entrer dans la pièce.  
  
Il fallait avouer que le jeu en solitaire n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, surtout en regardant certains des élèves, comme un certain blond. Harry avait prit la mauvaise manie de l'observer à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Une fois, au beau milieu de leur dispute quotidienne, afin de faire taire Malfoy, Harry l'avait embrassé sur la bouche. Le Slytherin en resta silencieux, et il n'adressa plus la parole au brun, ce qui le déplus légèrement.  
  
Depuis quand avait-il vu son ennemi autrement ?   
  
Depuis que ses hormones prenaient le contrôle de son cerveau.  
  
Harry se détendit, et déboutonna sa chemise. Rien qu'à la pensée du blond, Harry sentait son ventre se réchauffer, et son membre durcir. Il fit un coup de bassin et son pantalon et son boxer se retrouvèrent sur ses genoux, traînant légèrement au sol.  
  
Il pensait à Malfoy, pendant les matchs de Quidditch, combien de fois avait-il espérer être à la place du balai ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'être serré entre ses cuisses chaudes et musclés ?   
  
Harry s'humecta les doigts lentement, les léchant un par un, puis il laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse, de son ventre et s'arrêta à son entrejambe qu'il entreprit de caresser.   
  
- Aaaah, Malfoy…  
  
Il imaginait que c'était lui, son ennemi qui le touchait, qui le faisait pousser ces gémissements. Harry bascula la tête en arrière, un filet de bave coulant le long de sa bouche. Il accéléra le mouvement sur son membre, il recroquevilla ses genoux contre lui, et haletait, tout en prononçant le nom de sa némésis.   
  
- Malfoy, Malfoy…  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers le sac qu'il avait laissé sur la banquette et le déroula. L'objet était en fait un gode magique. Il avait un aspect assez classique, sauf que pendant son utilisation…  
  
Harry relâcha la cadence sur son membre, mais laissa ses jambes près de son torse. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Harry sentit le froid de l'objet qu'il introduisait, il laissa s'échapper un soupir. Petit à petit, il fit des va-et-vient, Harry se détendit, ses jambes reposant sur la banquette et s'écartant progressivement, il soupira de plaisir lorsque l'objet fut en lui.   
  
Il murmura la formule afin de l'activer et il se mit à gémir quand le gode se mit à bouger en lui, en des mouvements répétitifs mais de plus en plus bruts. Harry laissa sa main sur sa cuisse, toujours en train de se caresser, il y avait du liquide sur ses doigts, entre et sur ses cuisses. Il commençait à transpirer, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, son plaisir atteignant le summum.   
  
Il hurla une dernière fois le nom de Malfoy avant de respirer bruyamment, reprenant ses esprits. Il venait de se tacher le pantalon et le bas-ventre.  
  
- Zut.  
  
Harry retira délicatement le gode, l'essuya et le rangea. Il sortit sa baguette et arrangea le compartiment ainsi que sa tenue.   
  
- C'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait, sourit-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
le train n'en était qu'à la moitié du voyage. Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire, se promenait dans les wagons, à la recherche de sa distraction principale : Malfoy.  
  
- Je me demande bien où il est passé ?  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte d'un wagon s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper au passage une jeune fille rougies par les larmes et un Malfoy, le sourire aux lèvres et déboutonné, les cheveux presque en bataille, en sueur.  
  
« Il ne perd pas de temps, non plus »  
  
- Tu n'espérais tout de même pas une relation durable, c'était juste pour tirer un coup ! riait-il.   
  
Harry haussa les sourcils, croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le mur, face à Draco. Celui-ci l'aperçut et se tut immédiatement.  
  
- Potter, dit-il, blême.  
  
- Malfoy, je vois que tu sais comment occupé ton temps libre, sourit Harry.  
  
- En quoi ça te regarde ? dit-il, rouge.  
  
« Colère ou honte ? Qui sait, peut-être se souvient-il de ce baiser ? »  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu traites tes conquêtes comme de vulgaires chemises, bonnes à jeter. Tu baisses dans mon estime, Malfoy.  
  
- De quoi je me mêle ?!  
  
- Je n'aurais fait que passer mon chemin si tu ne t'étais pas mis à brailler comme tu l'as fait !  
  
- Connard !  
  
- Oh, mais c'est qu'il devient vulgaire, le Malfoy.  
  
- Pauvre type !  
  
Draco referma violemment la porte, laissant un Harry tout sourire.   
  
« Si j'en juge l'état dans lequel il était, ils étaient deux. Seulement, elle est partie donc… Hin hin hin hin… »  
  
Harry entra dans le wagon, sous les protestations de Draco.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?!! dit le blond en se reboutonnant la chemise.  
  
- Tu n'avais pas parler de bon temps, Malfoy ?  
  
Le Slytherin ouvrit grand les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Mais qui t'a parlé de toi ?! Fous le camp, j'ai envie de me reposer ! De l'air !  
  
- Ok… A une condition.  
  
Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Harry se mit à la hauteur de Draco, puis le poussa sur la banquette. Surpris, Draco ne vit pas Harry s'asseoir sur son ventre et le déboutonner à nouveau.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Potter ! Vire tes pattes !  
  
- Tu peux toujours crier, cette pièce est maintenant sécurisée et insonorisée.  
  
Le regard de Harry effraya Malfoy, qui se tut.  
  
- Dégage de là.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Potter ?!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? dit le brun en faisant des cercles sur le torse du blond.  
  
- Mais tu rêves !!!!!  
  
- Bon, alors accorde-moi une chose…  
  
- Quoi ?… EH !! NE TOUCHE PAS MON PANTALON !!!!!!!  
  
Harry faisait glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Draco à l'aide de ses dents, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Malfoy voulut l'arrêter mais Harry lui prit les mains.  
  
- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours me demander d'arrêter.  
  
- Arrêter quoi ?!! POTTER ? NE TOUCHE PAS A CA !!!!!!!!  
  
D'un geste sec, Harry jeta les vêtements du garçon. Il ne portait plus que sa chemise à moitié ouverte, un air indescriptible sur le visage.  
  
- Je t'interdis de… hn… ahh…  
  
Harry venait d'agripper Malfoy, et le caressait d'une poigne ferme. Il sentait le Slytherin se durcir sous ses mouvements, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.  
  
- Je continue ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Non, si !… Aaah, non, ne m'écoute, pas, continue !!  
  
Du liquide se répandait sur ses doigts, Harry pencha la tête et s'approcha des cuisses de Draco. Il arrêta ses mouvements, Malfoy le regarda. Il vit le blond inspirer difficilement lorsqu'il se mit à lécher ses doigts, lentement, avec envie.   
  
- Ca dégouline, je dois nettoyer si je ne veux pas en avoir partout après, dit Harry avec de faux airs d'innocent.  
  
Il vit Draco acquiescer.  
  
Après sa petite séance de nettoyage, Harry posa ses mains sur les cuisses du garçon et courba le dos. Malfoy venait de gémir, la langue de Harry allait de haut en bas sur son membre dur, laissant sa bave se mélanger avec sa propre semence.   
  
Draco déglutit. Il agrippa fermement la tête du brun ; il venait de le mettre dans sa bouche et faisait jouer ses lèvres et sa langue tout au long de ses perpétuels allers et venus. Malfoy écarta les jambes et les mit sur les épaules de Harry, afin de prendre appui, gémissant encore plus. Un désir refaisant surface à chaque mouvement. Draco laissa un cri rauque sortir de sa bouche, il éjacula à ce moment-là.  
  
Harry sourit et s'essuya la bouche, laissant sa langue parcourir ses lèvres, il se releva.  
  
- Alors, c'était si décevant que ça ?  
  
Draco, ne sachant quoi répondre, le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
C'était la plus incroyable fellation qu'on lui avait faite, fille comme garçon. Quoique pour les garçon, Harry était le premier. Mais peu importe.  
  
- Heureux que ça t'ai plu.  
  
Le Gryffindor s'occupa de la pièce et quitta le wagon sur un clin d'œil.  
  
- J'ai rêvé… C'est un rêve ? dit Draco, sans bouger.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Alors. Apprécié ? Détesté ? Faites m'en part ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je suis allée voir le Royaume des Chats avec ma mère et ma cousine. C'était sympa. Après je suis allée manger chez une autre cousine. C'était bien… mais ça m'a donnée des idées, pleins idées…  
  
Rating : R  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Je sais pas.  
  
Disclaimer : « Harry Potter » appartient à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury. J'écris que pour le fun.  
  
Sommaire : Ca se passe entre la cinquième et la sixième année de Harry…  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
Luna Black : Et toi, tu es une super perverse OO  
  
Je lâche Une Heure pour le moment, mais je la reprendrai… Un jour…  
  
Caroline Black : … Euh, qui ne changerait pas d'opinion sur Harry après qu'il ait fait ça ? Dis-moi ? OO  
  
Enfin, la suite n'est pas aussi sage ^^  
  
Saael' : Tu sais tu auras beau dire, tu es une Serial Sweety…  
  
Cho3 ; Vicius Malfoy ; Nono ; Lulu_Cyfair ; Lululle : Valà la suiteuh !!  
  
Lilie the Mouse : Je t'ai tuée ? OO Ben tiens, ben la suite te plaira pas … ^0^   
  
Riel : Moi , Honte ?… Qu'est-ce, la honte ? OO  
  
Le prochain lemon est dans… euh… 5 pages…  
  
Lily : Non, je continuais cette fic de toute façon, j'ai jamais dit que c'était une one-shot. ^^  
  
Mangafana : Merci beaucoup ^^  
  
Vivi Malfoy : Harry est en mode Ryô Saeba, je peux pas être plus explicite… ^^ ;;;;;;;;  
  
Pat06 : Ah, ben c'est gentil ça ^^ Merci  
  
Lalouve : Mais ce n'est pas un H x D… Dans la relation, je veux bien, Harry est possessif, mais pour le reste, c'est Draco le seme, ou le dominateur, si tu préfères ^^  
  
Melusine2 : Merci ! Pour la suite de SY, j'ai envoyé le dix et je prépare un lemon pour le 11…  
  
Imoen : Fic perverse ? é____è Mah, c'est pas vrai, c'est… culturel… Bon d'accord c'est pas crédible… -__-  
  
Merci pour tes encouragements !!! ^0^  
  
Cookie : Oui, il y a une suite ? Elle est là !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*val* : C'est vrai que d'habitude c'est Draco le dominant, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'ici aussi ce n'était pas le cas, enfin, en tout cas, dans un certain cas…  
  
Agatha Brume : Je ne sais pas si l'idée est originale, c'est quand même euh… Une fic R, limite PWP… enfin, c'est toi qui voit ^^   
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Malfoy était resté en retrait tout au long de la soirée, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans le train.   
  
Quel étrange événement !  
  
Il toucha à peine à son repas et quitta la Grande Salle.  
  
- Eh, regardez ! Malfoy nous snobe déjà dès la rentrée, lança Ron. Quel imbécile !  
  
« Je me demande qui l'est des deux, Ron » pensa Harry.  
  
- Il paraît qu'il a encore eu une fille, de Ravenclaw, dit Seamus.  
  
- Et alors ! C'est bien pour lui, on s'en fiche !  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots ! Pauvre Parvati, elle a dû rester avec sa sœur pour la consoler, dit Hermione.  
  
- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Tout le monde sait comment Malfoy traite ses conquêtes.  
  
« Non, moi je ne sais pas. Il ne sait pas plaint tout à l'heure pourtant » sourit Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi tu souris, Harry ? demanda Neville.  
  
- J'imagine.  
  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser, crois-moi…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La nuit arriva bien vite. N'arrivant pas à dormir, Draco décida de partir faire un tour d'excursion dans l'école, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu.  
  
Il évita de justesse une rencontre avec Miss Teigne et son charmant maître, il décida donc d'oublier la promenade sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Malfoy déambula dans les couloirs, à la recherche de distraction, lorsqu'il vit une porte, venue de nulle part. Il entra dans la pièce et fut stupéfait.  
  
- Ouah.  
  
Il sourit en s'approchant des armoires remplies de sculptures en argile, de dessins amateurs et de statues anciennes grecques, très réussis.  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une pièce pareille dans cette école…  
  
Draco fit rapidement un tour dans la salle, puis s'arrêta face au chevalet. Une toile était posée dessus, attendant d'être utilisée.  
  
Le garçon prit alors une pastel et dessina tout ce qui lui passait par la tête… Autant dire, pas grand chose de très concret.  
  
« J'ai l'esprit trop embrouillé pour bien faire… »  
  
Il se mit alors à dessiner une personne, souriante, les cheveux en bataille, et l'air heureux. Un visage qui ne lui était jamais destinée…  
  
Il finit au bout de plusieurs heures. Sa toile était finie, mais il n'était pas satisfait.  
  
- Mais pourquoi je l'ai dessiné lui ?!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry fut stupéfait de voir Draco dans un état pareil. Il avait les yeux cernés, les cheveux coiffés au naturel, et la cravate mal mise.  
  
« Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose… »  
  
Malfoy s'assit en silence et entama son petit-déjeuner.  
  
« Saleté de Potter, tout ça, c'est ta faute ! »  
  
La matinée fut calme, car le chef des Slytherin était lui-même dans un état de mutisme étrange. Harry épiait les moindres faits et gestes de Malfoy, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause de ce revirement.  
  
En fin d'après-midi, Draco partit seul vers le terrain de Quidditch. Enfin seul, non, vu que Harry le suivait partout. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Malfoy ne pose un pied au sol, ruisselant de sueur.  
  
« C'est fou ce qu'il peut être attirant comme ça… Surtout avec les pensées qui circulent actuellement dans mon esprit.. Nyéheheheh… » pensa Harry en quittant le gradin.  
  
Le Gryffindor accéléra le pas et rattrapa de justesse le blond qui ferma la porte. Le dos tourné, il commença à se dévêtir.  
  
- Salut Malfoy, dit Harry.  
  
Draco lâcha un cri suraigu et se retourna vivement, son haut cachant son torse nu. Harry se déboucha les oreilles et sourit.  
  
- Je t'ai fait si peur que ça ?  
  
- Espèce de salopard ! Tu veux me tuer ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!!  
  
Harry s'approcha tel un félin et dessina des cercles invisibles sur le corps du blond qui frissonna au contact.  
  
- Tu sais, Malfoy, notre dernière… entrevue m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir et…  
  
« Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à Crabbe et Goyle de m'accompagner !!! » pensa Malfoy.  
  
- Que dirais-tu de continuer ?  
  
- QUOI ????????  
  
Harry sourit, dévoilant des dents blanches.  
  
- Maintenant, tout de suite.  
  
- Mais t'es malade !!  
  
Malfoy le repoussa mais parvint à peine à le faire bouger. Il voulut frapper Harry au visage mais trébucha sur sa chemise et lui tomba dessus.  
  
- Groaaar, fit Harry en souriant. Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant !  
  
- Mais de quoi tu…  
  
Harry se mit à gémir lorsque Draco voulut se lever, posant sa main sur la jambe de Harry. Enfin, ce qu'il pensait être le haut de la jambe.  
  
- Pas si vite, Malfoy, on a pas encore commencé quoique ce soit, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Draco, étonné. Aaaaaaaaaaahh !!!! Non, merde !  
  
Il retira sa main et se leva. Harry le retint.  
  
- Finalement, t'es pas si prude que ça, Malfoy.  
  
- Lâche-moi !  
  
- Oh, allez, comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant !   
  
- Jamais avec des garçons ! Et surtout pas avec toi !  
  
- Oooh, continue, tu m'excites encore plus.  
  
- Potter, t'es un malade !  
  
- Oui, sourit-il. Je suis fou de toi !  
  
Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que ce je t'ai fait t'a déplu, je me trompe ? demanda Harry en retirant sa cravate et son chandail.  
  
- Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu as fait ça juste pour t'amuser !  
  
- Crois-tu ?  
  
Malfoy s'arrêta et le regarda, incrédule.  
  
- Je ne te suis plus…  
  
- Crois-tu réellement que c'était un jeu ?  
  
Le sourire malsain de Harry le fit douter, Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, et cria.  
  
- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Potter ! Dégage, tu me rends fou ! Je veux me doucher !!!  
  
- Mais je ne t'en empêche pas.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Ah, parce que tu as cru que j'allais te laisser ici, tranquillement alors que je suis à côté, à poil, en train de me savonner ?  
  
Harry acquiesça, souriant.  
  
- DEHORS !!!!  
  
Il prit Harry par le col et le jeta à l'extérieur des vestiaires, il barricada la porte par un sort et retira ses vêtements.  
  
- Putain d'emmerdeur à la con !… Ca y est, je deviens vulgaire… Ouh…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, en tout cas…  
  
Harry se releva et tenta de jeter un sort sur la porte. Rien. Il réfléchit longtemps, puis il eu un tilt.  
  
« Puisque la magie ne marche pas, essayons à la mode Muggle »  
  
Harry se frotta les mains, sortit des épingles de son pantalon rafistolé à la va-vite ( ne riez pas, j'avais des profs qui utilisaient du scotch, alors les épingles -__- ) et essaya de forcer la porte ainsi.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes…  
  
- RAHHHHHHHHHHHHh !!!!!!!!!!!! J'en ai marre ! J'y arrive pas !!!! cria Harry, désespéré. Non, réfléchis, il doit bien y avoir une solution…  
  
Il eut un éclair de génie et contourna le vestiaire. Arrivant à l'extérieur, il s'assura qu'il était bien du côté des vestiaires hommes et grimpa. Harry pencha la tête et vit que les fenêtres hautes étaient ouvertes et assez larges, afin de le laisser passer.  
  
« Super ! »  
  
Le garçon fit passer sa tête puis ses bras, et dût s'arrêter.  
  
« Mince ! C'était la feinte (1) !!!! »  
  
Draco était dos tourné, shampooinant avec délicatesses ses cheveux, chantonnant une musique étrange. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire, il recula légèrement et se positionna autrement, évitant de faire le moindre bruit.   
  
« Je vais le prendre en flagrant délit, je vais le prendre en flagrant délit… » chanta Harry à tue-tête.  
  
Harry s'avança à pas de loup, jeta sa chemise derrière lui ainsi que ses lunettes. Il tendit les bras et les laissa glisser lentement sur les cuisses de Draco qui hurla.  
  
- Ce n'est que moi, Honey… minauda Harry en léchant le cou de Malfoy avec désir.  
  
Draco frissonna, il voulut se détacher de Harry mais rien n'y faisait ; Harry le tenait fermement par les hanches.   
  
- Arrête ça, Potter !  
  
Le Gryffindor mordit avec délectation l'épaule du blond, remontant jusqu'au cou.  
  
- Tu es le mal, Malfoy, tu le sais, ça ?   
  
- … Pourquoi ça ?…  
  
Harry plaça sa main un peu plus vers l'intérieur de la cuisse du blond, et monta son autre main vers son torse, il prit le lobe d'oreille de Draco avec les dents et susurra…  
  
- Parce que tu as le corps le plus excitant et le plus alléchant qui m'ait donné de voir… et de toucher, ajouta-t-il en caressant le membre de Malfoy qui gémit.  
  
- Mm, j'aime bien t'entendre comme ça, sourit Harry en bougeant sa main de haut en bas, faisant bouger Draco. N'aie pas peur, personne ne viendra nous déranger…  
  
Malfoy bascula la tête en arrière et plaça ses mains sur le mur, bougeant ses hanches au mouvements du Gryffindor qui sentit son désir grandir en lui.  
  
- Aaah, Potter…  
  
Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco et retira délicatement sa ceinture. Il eut alors une idée saugrenue…  
  
- Malfoy ? murmura Harry.  
  
- Oui…  
  
- Je te veux, tout de suite…  
  
La façon dont il dit cette dernière phrase fit réagir Draco, qui soupira de plaisir et se répandit dans la main de Harry.  
  
Malfoy se retourna, embrassa avec passion Harry et lui prit le poignet.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry, ouvrant grands les yeux.  
  
- Personne ne prend un Malfoy, dit Draco, borné.  
  
Harry leva les mains et secoua la tête.  
  
- Ok, ok, si tu veux… Wow !!  
  
Harry se retrouva sur le carrelage en deux temps trois mouvements, Malfoy assit sur lui, se léchant avidement les lèvres.  
  
- Ca y est, fini Malfoy le Prude ? sourit Harry, croisant les bras sous sa tête.  
  
- Ta gueule, Potter.  
  
Draco fit descendre la fermeture éclair du pantalon du brun et le jeta. Il leva un sourcil suspicieux lorsqu'il vit Harry en boxer, tout souriant.  
  
- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?  
  
Harry acquiesça bêtement.  
  
- Bon, puisque tu dis vouloir être au dessus, moi, je te laisse faire… dit Harry en feintant un bâillement.  
  
- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, au juste ? dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Rien, mon sucre, rien du tout… Dis, je porte toujours mon caleçon…  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- T'attends quoi pour le retirer ? dit Harry, un brin impatient.  
  
Draco s'allongea sur Harry, lui mordillant les oreilles, la joue, les lèvres, tout en laissant sa main soulever l'élastique soutenant le boxer de Harry, ce qui fit ronronner ce dernier.  
  
- Groar, Malfoy, vilain garnement !  
  
Il serra Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry se courba lorsque Draco l'empoigna violemment, les mouvements de sa main était assez égale à sa personne, violent et sans tact.  
  
- Aaaah, Malfoy… Ecarte-toi que je puisse retirer mon caleçon…  
  
- Non.  
  
Malfoy mordillait le téton de Harry, procurant des soupirs de plaisir de la part du Gryffindor qui en demandait encore et toujours plus.  
  
- Mais ma parole, t'es un vicieux…  
  
- Ne tiens pas ce genre de propos alors que ton corps réagit… dit Draco en tirant lentement sur l'élastique du boxer de l'adolescent afin de le retirer.  
  
Libre de tout vêtement, Harry bougea le bassin, fit basculer Draco légèrement vers le côté et Harry en profita pour resserrer son étreinte sur le blond avec ses jambes.  
  
- Tu ne te défileras pas, sourit Harry.  
  
Draco émit un son proche du grognement mais continua sa besogne. Harry s'étira de tout son long, ronronnant à chaque caresse.  
  
- Draco…  
  
Harry courba le dos, lorsque le blond lui introduit un doigt. Le Gryffindor marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, se tortillant sous la main de Draco. Harry gémit lorsque Draco en mit un second, il attrapa alors la main du Slytherin et la fit glisser sur ses cuisses.  
  
- Draco ! cria-t-il.   
  
Le blond retira sa main, et la porta sur la joue de Harry, qui le regardait plein de désir. Ce dernier laissa les doigts de Draco lui caresser le visage, avant d'attraper sa main et de lécher avidement doigt par doigt.  
  
- Harry…  
  
Il tint la main de Draco avec les siennes, ferma les yeux avec un sourire et suça le pouce lentement.  
  
- … Harry, tu me rends fou…  
  
Il sourit et continua son jeu, il approfondissait ses mouvements petit à petit.   
  
- Je te veux, maintenant, dit Draco dans un souffle.  
  
Harry sourit et laissa la main de Draco.  
  
Draco se pencha, l'embrassa puis lui tint les hanches.  
  
- Décrispe-toi, dit le blond.  
  
- Ai-je l'air tendu, dis-moi ?  
  
Draco eut un micro-sourire puis s'introduit en Harry.   
  
- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh !!! … Draco… Ahh…  
  
Le blond émit des sons rauques (quasi bestiaux ?) tandis que Harry se tenait tant bien que mal aux épaules de Draco. Ils bougeaient en rythme, Draco allant de plus en plus vite ; Harry bascula la tête en arrière.  
  
- … Draco, je vais… Aahh…  
  
Harry se répandit sur son ventre, ainsi que sur le sol, Draco fit un dernier coup de bassin et cria. Il se retira puis s'allongea lourdement sur Harry qui sourit et l'enveloppa de ses bras.  
  
- Pas mal, dit Harry en lui embrassant la tempe.  
  
- Comment ça, pas mal ? dit Draco, essoufflé.  
  
Harry se mit à caresser l'épaule et le torse de Draco avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Encore, sourit le brun.  
  
- Fous-moi la paix !!!  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soir, au moment d'aller dîner, tout le monde, y compris les professeurs, remarquèrent que Draco Malfoy semblait être de très bonne humeur. Il avait presque l'air… heureux.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-il de son air habituel.  
  
- Ben euh, dit Crabbe. T'as l'air différent.  
  
- J'ai pas le droit d'être content ?! aboya-t-il.  
  
- C'était qui ? demanda Blaise.  
  
- La ferme, dit Draco en croisant les bras.  
  
Le blond leva les yeux vers les autres tables et vit Harry qui le regardait en souriant. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et il se mit à rougir, il baissa la tête.  
  
« Saleté de Gryffindor !!! » pensa-t-il.  
  
- Tu rougis ? dit Pansy. Allez, qui est-ce ? Une nouvelle Ravenclaw ?  
  
- Nah.  
  
- Pas une Hufflepuff, quand même ! s'exclama Zabini en feintant la surprise.  
  
- Non, c'est un superbe Gryffindo, dit une voix.  
  
« Oh non, pas ça ! ferme-là !! » Draco posa sa tête contre la table.  
  
Tous les Slytherin regardèrent la personne, la bouche ouverte pour certains, de l'incompréhension chez les autres.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?  
  
- Dégage !  
  
- Harry, qu'est-ce que t fais , criait Ron du bout de sa table.  
  
Harry sourit, attrapa Draco par le bras et observa attentivement la réaction des Slytherin.  
  
- Le prochain, ou la prochaine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mièvre, qui s'approche de mon * petit-ami * finira à l'infirmerie avec une restructure faciale et autre, que sais-je.  
  
Silence.  
  
Hermione agitait les mains devant le visage rond de Ron qui tomba de sa chaise ; Pansy eut un visage horrifié et Draco avait toujours la tête baissée.  
  
« Oh, Dieu, qu'ils ne disent rien… »  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ?! cria Pansy. Draco n'est pas de ce bord !  
  
« … de ce genre… » finit Draco.  
  
Harry sourit, prit Draco par le menton et l'embrassa devant toute l'école. Snape recracha le contenu de son verre en face de lui, Ron s'évanouit, Seamus éclata de rire, Pansy avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le baiser était telle que Draco enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry et ils se renversèrent sur la banquette.  
  
Il y eut des rires, des applaudissements et des cris.  
  
- Ca y est, c'est officiel, chuchota Harry. Nous sommes ensemble.  
  
- Tu pouvais pas choisir plus discret comme annonce ?  
  
- Non, je suis Harry Potter, autant profiter pour faire du bruit, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Actes et conséquences… L'attitude de Harry va avoir des répercutions sur leur relation… Les persos sont OOC, je vous l'ai dit ? :D  
  
Il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, désolée ! ^____________^  
  
Je rattrape au chapitre prochain, ça vous va ? ;p  
  
Vive Lucius !!!! .  
  
Rating : R  
  
Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Je sais pas.  
  
Disclaimer : « Harry Potter » appartient à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury. J'écris que pour le fun.  
  
Sommaire : Ca se passe en la cinquième et la sixième année de Harry…  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Riel : Ouesh, ma poule !! *o*  
  
Laisse courir le balai, je t'ai dit que finalement c'était pas un bon plan ^^ ;;;;;  
  
Sinon, ben je sais que t'aime ce que j'écris, c'est réciproque, cependant, écrire des scènes de cul, quand même -___- en plus devant certaines chaînes… enfin voilà ! .  
  
Vive les Harry pas neuneu et entreprenant à mort !!!! OO  
  
Je sais qu'il y a des répétitions, faut que je m'en méfie mais je fais pas souvent gaffe à la relecture…  
  
Bisou cocotte ^^  
  
Hermione Black1 : Merci ^^  
  
Mangemort : Tiens, j'avais jamais vu ce pseudo, c'est bien téméraire de ta part ^0^  
  
En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ^___________^  
  
Lalouve : merci, et voilà la suite ! Mais pas de lemon pour ce chapitre, ne. C'est pour le prochain.  
  
Nono : J'ai remarqué que t'es reviews sont toujours en double, c'est normal ? OO  
  
Sinon merci beaucoup !!!!!  
  
Mlle Rogue : Ma coupine na moi !!! TT_TT  
  
Veux tes fics !!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEUX LA SUITE !! Je te fais un chantage, voilà ;p  
  
La suite des tiennes, la suite des miennes !! ^0^ ;;;;;  
  
Kiss ma caille ^^  
  
Flore : J'aime beaucoup Harry et Draco, surtout OOC, alors pourquoi pas un poil coquin, ne ? ^^  
  
Contente que ça plaise ^^  
  
Vivi Malfoy : Je ne reparle pas trop de Snape dans ce chapitre, mais je pense qu'il va bientôt mettre son grain de sel… *evil grin*  
  
Lilie the mouse : Bah mon tit sucre ? é__è  
  
Tu t'es pas fait engueulée au moins ? OO  
  
Sinon, ben je savais pas que cette fic te ferait autant d'effets ^^ ;;;  
  
T'inquiète, celui-là, il y a rien, mais le prochain … Miam ! ^____________________^  
  
Enfin, tu me connais, ne ? ;p  
  
Babel : Oui, il y a une suite, qui n'est pas sage non plus, ce sera peut-être le seul chapitre de cette fic où il n'y a pas de scène de cul, tiens ^^ ;;;;  
  
J'aime bien ton pseudo ^^  
  
Mangafana : la réactions des autres persos ne se saura que plus tard, comme d'habitude, je suis une bombe à retardement ^^ ;  
  
Merci et voilà la suite !  
  
Ankou : « Mortel ta fic » Excuse-moi mais j'ai ri en lisant ta review, surtout à cause de ton pseudo ^0^ ( n'est pas fana de FF qui veut ^^;;;;;)  
  
Ellicia : La première fois que j'ai écrit cette fic, c'est parce que j'étais stressée, ça me calme d'écrire des lemons (ne cherche pas à comprendre ma logique, ^^ ;;) et euh… Ben voilà, j'ai pondu ça en une heure, et tu vois où ça en est… Cette fic ne contiendra que des scènes de cul, alors… Pour ceux que ça gêne, tant pis ^________________^  
  
Enfin merci ^^  
  
Clau : Merci beaucoup. Harry est comme ça parce que je l'aime OOC et un brin coquin, et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule ^^  
  
Vicius Malfoy : Ce n'est pas la peine d'exiger une suite, elle est là ! ^^  
  
D'ailleurs le paternel arrive … VIVE LUCIUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO  
  
Saael' : Mon tit cœur !!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà la suite, c'est plus soft mais je me rattrape eu prochain chapitre, bisou ^^  
  
Caroline Black : Cette fic est si drôle que ça ? OO  
  
Perso, quand je la relis, je trouve que j'ai des idées vraiment perverses parfois… bon, bien souvent… Bon d'accord, tout le temps ! Mais qui s'en plaint ? ^^  
  
Ah, ce chapitre est gentillet, mais le prochain … Va y avoir du sport !!!!!!  
  
Ayada : merci pour ta review !  
  
Nicolina : Voilà la suite, Harry dans toute sa splendeur… Sale môme ! enfin, je crois que peu de personnes va aimer ce chapitre vu qu'il n'y a pas de lemons… ^^ ;;;  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Le prochain chapitre risque fort d'être euh… comme les autres, mais bon, ça finit pas à deux… enfin, j'en sais rien, je me connais… En tout cas, attendez-vous à ce qu'il y ait d'autres personnages qui entrent en scène alors qu'on ne leur avait rien demandé, à ces abrutis ! .  
  
Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Où il se trouvait, Draco n'était plus seul. Non, bien sûr, je ne vous parle pas de Crabbe et Goyle, mais de Harry. Il jetait des regards meurtriers à quiconque regardait Draco plus d'une seconde ; le Gryffindor en était même venu à vouloir se battre avec les groupies de son petit-ami.  
  
Malfoy ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, il vivait cette relation au maximum. Et depuis que Harry et lui sont ensemble, il ne se passe pas une soirée sans qu'ils ne se sautent l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à des heures tardives, allant en cours les yeux cernés.   
  
- Je tiendrais pas, à ce rythme, dit Draco.  
  
- Pourquoi ? sourit Harry, le tenant par les hanches.  
  
- J'ai besoin de repos, t'es épuisant.  
  
- Oh ! Genre ça te déplaît ? taquinait-il.  
  
- C'est pas ça, rougit Draco. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'étudier aussi.  
  
- Ah, ça t'a pas aidé ce que j'ai fait pour toi la dernière fois ?  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce dont il faisait allusion. Il se souvint alors et rougit fortement. Il frappa Harry sur l'épaule.  
  
- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses en public ! s'exclama Draco en avançant plus vite, faisant éclater de rire Harry qui le poursuivit.  
  
- Mais mon chéri, je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé !  
  
- T'es lourd quand tu pars dans tes foutues blagues ! dit Draco.  
  
- Tu deviens vulgaire.  
  
- C'est de ta faute !!  
  
- Je t'aime aussi, Draco.  
  
Harry l'enlaça par la taille, déposa de rapides baisers sur son cou, provocant chez le blond des gémissements et autres réactions physiques. Les élèves qui passaient près d'eux riaient le plus discrètement possible ou s'enfuyaient rapidement à l'angle d'un couloir.  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Moui ?  
  
- Pas ici.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Draco ouvrit grands les yeux.  
  
- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu serais capable de… devant tout le monde ?  
  
Harry s'humidifia les lèvres et secoua la tête.  
  
- Ouaip, sans aucune honte.  
  
Harry poussa Draco contre un mur, et l'encercla, de façon à ce que le Slytherin ne puisse pas se dérober.  
  
- Hum hmm, fit une voix grave.  
  
Harry tourna la tête et grogna.  
  
- Ah, bonjour professeur, dit-il avec un ton détaché.  
  
- Serait-ce de la déception que je perçois dans votre voix, Potter ? dit Snape, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Eh bien… Ouch !! Draco !!!!  
  
Le garçon venait de lui balancer son genou entre les jambes et s'écarta de lui, les joues en feu.  
  
- Il faut vraiment t'enfermer, t'es grave, dit Draco. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je reste avec toi !  
  
- Ca ne te déplaisait pas pourtant, ce matin ? dit Harry entre deux gémissements, plié en deux.  
  
- Je vous prierais, vous deux, de cesser ce jeu immédiatement. Et allez en cours, tout de suite.  
  
- Oui, professeur, dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius Malfoy était accoudé sur l'immense balcon de son Manoir, observant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il y eut alors un hibou qui descendit vers lui et déposa une missive. L'homme soupira lourdement et décacheta le seau.  
  
- … QUOI ?????  
  
Les oiseaux qui étaient tranquillement installés dans les arbres s'envolèrent faisant tomber quelques feuilles sur le sol. Lucius froissa le papier et retourna vers l'intérieur, vers son bureau.  
  
- Les idiots…  
  
Malfoy senior ouvrit à la volée la porte de son bureau, prit de la poudre de cheminette et en balança dans la cheminée.  
  
- Hogsmeade !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pendant que Draco était en Arithmancie, Harry et Ron était en Divination, soupirant d'ennui et jouant avec des bâtonnets d'encens au Mikado.  
  
- Alors, ça se passe bien avec ton Slytherin ? demanda Ron sans le regarder.  
  
- Ouais, mieux que ça, même…  
  
- Ah, la scène que tu nous as fait toi ! Espèce d'idiot, tu aurais pu nous mettre au courant ! Ils se sont tous moqués de moi lorsque j'ai repris conscience.  
  
- C'était drôle…  
  
- Parle pour toi, chuchota le rouquin. Mais comment t'as fait ?  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Pour… Ron grimaça… pour t'être amouraché de.. enfin, de lui quoi ! Je dis pas les autres, mais lui ! Je te comprends pas…  
  
- Tu veux peut-être que j'entre dans les détails ? ajouta Harry avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Oh, Dieu, non !! Evite-moi ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais vous regarder après…  
  
- Idiot.  
  
La trappe de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un élève de cinquième année. Il se dirigea vers le professeur Trelawney et repartit.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, dit-elle de sa voix mystérieuse.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Le directeur vous demande. Prenez vos affaires.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, Ron haussa des épaules et lui fit signe de le rejoindre plus tard. Le brun descendit les escaliers, traversa plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant la gargouille. Au moment où il alla donner le mot de passe, Draco l'interpella.  
  
- Harry !  
  
- Tiens, s'étonna Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours ?  
  
- Dumbledore m'a convoqué.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal ? dirent-ils à l'unisson.  
  
Harry croisa les bras.  
  
- Peut-être qu'il est au courant pour nos folies nocturnes ? dit Draco, écœuré, pensant au vieux directeur les observant avec des airs de pervers.  
  
- Ou alors ton père est en haut, à brailler je ne sais quoi pour je ne sais quel raison.  
  
Malfoy fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Pourquoi serait-il là ?  
  
- Peut-être sait-il pour nous ?  
  
Silence. Le blond pâlit.  
  
- Draco, je blaguais. Qui serait assez fou pour l'avoir prévenu ? dit Harry en donnant le mot de passe.  
  
Ils montèrent et entendirent des éclats de voix. Draco colla son oreille à la porte.  
  
- Ouais… C'est mon père, dit-il, horrifié. Allons-nous en !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pourquoi ? T'es sûr que tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ! Tu connais mon père ! Tu sais comment il est ! Si jamais il l'a appris…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerais !  
  
Malfoy ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il rire ou bien l'approuver.  
  
- Je…  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, expédiant le pauvre Draco contre le mur. Harry voulut bouger mais un long bâton noir lui colla presque sous le bout du nez. Il leva les yeux et vit Lucius Malfoy, pas très enchanté de le voir.  
  
- Vous ! dit Lucius, furieux. Depuis votre arrivée ici, vous ne faites que me causez des ennuis !  
  
- Ah bon ? dit innocemment Harry en abaissant la canne de son visage. Je n'ai rien fait pourtant. Je suis un élève, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.  
  
Lucius se retenait de dégainer sa baguette. Il souffla et reprit son air hautain et snob.  
  
- Où est mon fils ?  
  
- Vous l'avez étalé au sol, dit Harry en pointant une forme étrange sur le sol.  
  
Il s'agenouilla et aida Draco à se redresser. Le blond était légèrement sonné.  
  
- Peux-tu m'expliquer, Draco ? siffla Lucius.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-il, perdu.  
  
- Que fais-tu avec Potter ?!  
  
- On nous a convoqué…  
  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Draco !!  
  
- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole, Potter !  
  
- Du calme, messieurs, du calme, dit Dumbledore. Ne restez pas au pas de la porte, entrez, je vous prie.  
  
Harry grogna et entra le premier. Lucius fit traîner sa canne, et fit trébucher l'étudiant qui s'étala de tout son long, entraînant Draco dans sa chute.  
  
- Aïe ! fit-il.  
  
Le blond se massa le crâne, toujours sur le sol, puis regarda Harry qui avait un sourire pas très sain sur le visage.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Malfoy junior.  
  
- C'est fou ce que j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, murmura le Gryffindor.  
  
- Mais t'es malade ! Tu te rends compte de la situation !  
  
Draco voulut répondre mais son père l'attrapa par l'oreille et le jeta sur un fauteuil, l'adulte s'assit entre Draco et Harry, jetant des regards assassins au binoclard.  
  
- Bien, fit le vieil homme. Alors si je vous ai…  
  
- … et ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, baissez les yeux ! criait Lucius, sans avoir écouté Dumbledore.  
  
- Je fais ce qui me plaît ! De quel droit m'imposez-vous ces ordres ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…  
  
- Harry, coupa Draco. C'est quand même mon père.  
  
- Comment ça, « quand même » ?! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir éduqué de la sorte, Draco !  
  
- Oh, mettez-la en veilleuse ! raillait Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, messieurs, tentait le directeur.  
  
- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, jeune homme ! rugit Lucius, le menaçant de nouveau de sa canne.  
  
- Je parle comme je veux, vous n'avez rien à me dire !  
  
- Messieurs…  
  
- Graine de voyous !  
  
- Death-eater !  
  
- Mudblood !  
  
- Espèce de…  
  
- SILENCE !!!! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! cria Draco en se lavant, jetant des regards outrés vers son père et son petit-ami.  
  
Les deux autres se turent, et Dumbledore soupira de fatigue, il s'éventa de la main.  
  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux gosses à l'école primaire, non mais vous avez pas honte ?!  
  
Lucius dévisagea son fils, leva sa canne et voulut parler mais Draco fut plus rapide.  
  
- J'ai pas fini ! Je suis gay, et alors ?!! Oui, je suis avec Harry, et oui ! Je me fous royalement de la tradition familiale ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie, où est le mal ?!  
  
Silence. Lucius attrapa son fils par l'oreille et le secoua comme un prunier. Celui-ci se mit à crier de douleur, Harry voulut l'aider.   
  
- Aïe, père !!!!   
  
Draco tentait de se détacher mais rien à faire.  
  
- Mais lâchez-le !! dit Harry.  
  
- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Potter ! Alors comme ça, tu comptes me désobéir jusqu'à la fin ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et à en subir les conséquences ?  
  
- Euh… oui, dit Draco, incertain.  
  
Lucius le lâcha et le poussa vers Harry ; il se rassit. Draco se tenait l'oreille tandis que Harry étudiait le changement de comportement de l'adulte, père de son petit-ami.  
  
- Bien, alors… Asseyez-vous les garçons, il vaudrait mieux.  
  
Draco voulut s'asseoir à sa place mais Harry le tint dans ses bras et le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui et en défiant du regard Malfoy senior. Ce dernier haussa les épaules discrètement.  
  
- Euh, attendez… dit Draco en jetant un regard étonné à son père. Euh, père…  
  
- Oui, Draco ?  
  
- Que faites-vous ici ? N'étiez-vous pas en prison ?  
  
Lucius sourit.  
  
- Le directeur voulait vous parler, écoute-le.  
  
Draco resserra sa main dans celle de Harry qui lui embrassa la joue.  
  
- Si Lucius n'est pas en prison, c'est parce que je l'en ai fait sortir, sourit le vieil homme.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?…  
  
Harry se tut, réfléchissant rapidement. Il posa sa tête sur sa paume, craignant le pire.  
  
- Eh bien, en fait, le professeur Snape n'est pas le seul à avoir une double identité…  
  
- Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, grommela Harry en secouant la tête. Désolé, mais je suis pas du genre à pardonner très vite, même ça.  
  
- Harry, dit le directeur. Ce n'est pas sa faute, sa famille a toujours été bercé dans la magie noire. Il ne pouvait faire autrement.  
  
- Ouais, ouais…  
  
- Tu as la mémoire bien courte, mon garçon, pourtant tu as eu un proche qui se trouvait dans cette situation, non ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête et s'excusa rapidement.  
  
- Si je vous ai réunis, c'est justement, à propos de vous deux.  
  
Harry grogna et Draco se gratta nerveusement la tête.  
  
- Je ne vous empêcherais guère d'être ensemble, cependant, il y a des gens que ça n'aide pas. Par exemple Harry, tu as mis Draco en danger, ainsi que les membres de sa famille en exprimant publiquement tes sentiments.  
  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je mentir ! s'exclama Harry. Je l'aime, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut lui nuire !  
  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je sus un Death-eater, que je ne cache plus maintenant… Mais il s'avère que j'avais beaucoup de choses à protéger, mais il a fallu que vous fassiez votre intéressant, et maintenant ma famille est en danger ! Merci encore, Potter !  
  
- Pas de quoi ! répondit Harry au tac au tac.  
  
- Harry, gronda gentiment Dumbledore. Lucius est toujours le père de Draco, donc tu comprendras que la situation n'est pas très… favorable en ce moment pour vous.  
  
- Je comprends, je n'avais pas réalisé…  
  
- Mr Malfoy, je pense que la meilleure solution serait de vous transférer.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Draco.  
  
- Je pense que le dortoir des Slytherin ne doit plus être sûrs, même si vous pensez le contraire.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Beaucoup d'enfants de Death-eaters sont dans votre maison, et je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de vous changer de dortoir.  
  
- Bien, dit Draco.   
  
- Je préfèrerai plutôt qu'il quitte l'école, proposa Lucius.  
  
Draco eut un air blessé et horrifié, il jeta un regard à Harry qui était tout pâle.  
  
- Père, je vous en prie,…  
  
- C'est pour ton bien, mon fils. Je crains que la situation n'empire, d'ici là… Car lorsque Lord Voldemort apprendra cette relation, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Autant être ne sécurité à ce moment-là …  
  
Harry resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et enfoui son visage dans son dos.  
  
- Père, je ne veux pas.  
  
- Draco…  
  
- Pas sans Harry.  
  
- Il nous a assez causé d'ennuis, tu ne crois pas ? dit Lucius, la voix rude.  
  
Draco cacha son visage dans ses mains, il secoua la tête.  
  
- Lucius, vous savez, sourit le directeur, peut-être peuvent-ils continuer à étudier tout en restant ensemble…  
  
Lucius fronça les sourcils et comprit.  
  
- Oh non, Albus. Pas ça, ce que vous voulez mais pas…  
  
- Les enfants, je pense que nous n'aurons pas à vous séparer…  
  
Les deux adolescents se mirent à sourire.  
  
- Vous irez au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius vous donnera des cours.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'accepterais.  
  
- Mais euh…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, Lucius était le meilleur élève sorti lors de sa promotion à Hogwarts, et je suis sûr qu'il s'occupera de vous avec plaisir.  
  
Le sourire qu'affichait Dumabledore effrayait à moitié Harry, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas quitter Draco, donc il accepta.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur, le cœur plus léger. Lucius était en retrait. Draco lâcha la main de Harry et se retourna. Il inspira un bon coup et se mit à parler.  
  
- Vous m'en voulez ?  
  
Lucius leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.  
  
- De quoi, mon fils ?  
  
- Eh bien, de ma relation avec Harry…  
  
Lucius s'appuya sur sa canne, et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules.  
  
- Tant que tout va bien, il n'y a pas de problème. Je ne vais tout de même pas t'empêcher d'aimer, ce ne serait pas très paternel, comme réaction…  
  
Draco en eut les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois que son père lui parlait aussi librement, quel que soit le sujet.  
  
- Merci, père.  
  
- Je t'en prie, dit-il, avec un sourire.  
  
Lucius enlaça son fils tendrement. Harry était heureux de s'être trompé sur leur compte, que finalement, ils avaient tout de même un cœur.  
  
Cependant, le regard que lui avait fait Lucius pendant ce court instant le laissa de marbre, il craignait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un regard non pas de haine, mais très différent, comme une lueur d'envie ou même… de désir.  
  
« Je dois me faire des idées, après tout » pensa Harry.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre, Harry et Draco s'amusent beaucoup au Manoir, Lucius qui observe et qui veut également jouer… voilà en gros ^_________^  
  
Je ne sais pas si je continuerais à publier cette fic vu que FFNet a décidé d'emmerder son monde (mais il n'a pas tort dans un sens, je suis contradictoire, moi OO) Enfin, si je décide d'arrêter la publication sur le site, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter de l'écrire pour autant. Je vous le signalerais, en tout cas ^^  
  
Si vous me laissez une review, donnez-moi vos adresses e-mail que je puisse vous envoyer la suite ^^  
  
(Dès que j'ai mon site, je vous fais signe ^^ ;;;;;)  
  
Suppu l'hippo perdue dans le supermarché à la recherche du Yop perdu TT_TT 


	4. Chapitre 4

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Hin hin hin hin hin hin hin hin…  
  
Sinon, fuck pour ceux que ça gênent ! MOI je continue à publier sur FFNet !!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Euh, je me souviens pas où je suis arrivée pour les reviews... ^^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Désolée !!!!  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Harry était dans sa salle commune, réfléchissant au moyen de parler de son départ avec Draco. Hermione, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, s'assit sur un fauteuil, rouvrit le bouquin là où elle s'était arrêtée.  
  
- Tu m'as l'air soucieux. Un problème ? dit-elle sans lever le nez vers lui.  
  
- Un peu, oui. Mr Malfoy est au courant pour Draco et moi.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux lentement vers lui, referma son livre en un froissement de papiers et croisa les bras.  
  
- Et ? Il ne vous a pas menacés, j'espère ?  
  
- Non, mais…  
  
- Mais ? répondit Hermione, soucieuse.  
  
- Je vais aller vivre au Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à une durée indéterminée…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
La jeune fille avait un visage inquiet. Harry sourit et la rassura.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.  
  
- J'espère… Hermione se mordit doucement les lèvres. Tu pars quand ?  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Demain.  
  
- Demain ?!  
  
Elle se leva précipitamment, faisant sursauter le peu d'élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle.  
  
- Harry, c'est trop soudain !  
  
- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas mon idée.  
  
- Pourquoi aussi vite ?  
  
Il lui répéta l'entrevue qui s'était déroulée peu de temps avant. Hermione caressa son menton du doigt et acquiesça.  
  
- Je comprends, dit-elle, triste.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours m'écrire, et je viendrais autant de fois que possible. J'ai encore le droit de contacter mes amis, tu sais, sourit-il en l'enlaçant.  
  
- Promets-moi de faire attention, Harry.  
  
Elle lui prit le visage dans les mains, le regardant profondément ; il se pencha et lui embrassa le front.  
  
- Je sais que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu accourrais pour m'aider, alors je ferai tout pour faire attention, ça te va ?  
  
- Oui, dit-elle.  
  
- Maintenant, il va falloir que j'en parle à Ron.  
  
- Ca va être joyeux, attends-toi à tout avec lui…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry tenait Ron dans ses bras, dans leur dortoir. Les autres garçons ne savaient pas comment réagir, ils semblaient très tristes et gênés.  
  
- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! HARRY, PARS PAS !!!!!!! pleurnichait Ron.  
  
Harry tapotait gentiment le dos de son ami, le calmant petit à petit. Ce dernier ne voulait pas le laisser partir, car il était très attaché à lui, malgré son attitude borné. Ce départ lui déchirait le cœur.  
  
- Ron, ce n'est pas comme si je quittais le pays pour toujours ! On se verra pendant les vacances et…  
  
- C'est pas pareil !!! – snif – Je n'aime pas les Malfoy, - snif – et tu le sais, - snif – et c'est eux qui t'enlèvent à moi - snif -… BOUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!  
  
Dean et Seamus arrivèrent en renfort, tentant de faire tirer un sourire au rouquin qui ne pleura que plus, redoublant de larmes.  
  
- Mais je ne vous quitte pas pour toujours !!  
  
- Non, on sait, dit Seamus, il pense juste que tu vas finir comme eux…  
  
- Et puis, tu es un peu comme un frère pour Ron, dit Neville.  
  
- Je sais tout ça, figurez-vous. Allez Ron, j'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare sur des larmes, hein ?! Et si on faisait une fête, ça te dit ? Je vais chercher de la nourriture de la cuisine !  
  
Ron reniflait bruyamment, les yeux rougis.  
  
- Snif, beuh.. Je sais pas…  
  
- Je demanderais aux elfes des pâtisseries, celles que tu aimes…  
  
- Bon… Ok.  
  
- Super, s'exclama Dean, je vais prévenir les autres, rendez-vous dans la salle commune dans une demi-heure !  
  
- Ca va être une méga fête ! Allez, Ron, souris ! Faut pas que Harry parte en voyant son meilleur ami pleurer comme une gonzesse !!  
  
- Eh !  
  
Harry éclat de rire et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Les elfes apportèrent tout ce qu'il avait demander et le Gryffindor remonta en vitesse.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pendant ce temps, du côté des Slytherin, c'était le calme plat. Draco était en train d'empaqueter ses affaires en silence lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez, dit-il en grognant.  
  
- Draco, dit Pansy.  
  
Ce dernier se redressa, interloqué. La Slytherin n'avait ni hurlée ni ne lui avait sautée au cou. Au contraire, elle se tenait droite, sur le pas de la porte, suivie par Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, qui portaient un visage inquiet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Tu t'en vas ?  
  
- Lucide, dit le blond en jetant un regard vers la jeune fille.  
  
Parkinson soupira.  
  
- On est venus voir ce qui se passait. Draco, on s'inquiète, dit Blaise.  
  
- Ecoutez, c'est rien. Je quitte Hogwarts, c'est tout.  
  
Les adolescents entrèrent dans la chambre du blond et s'installèrent autour de lui. Pansy prit un coussin et le cala entre ses bras.  
  
- Tu vas nous manquer.  
  
- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous m'avez laissé ces derniers temps.  
  
- Tu semblais bien heureux avec Potter, et tu n'avais pas non plus l'air de te soucier de nous… dit Blaise.  
  
- Pas tort. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et il y a une éventualité qui ne me plaît pas…  
  
- Comme le fait que nos parents soient des Death-eaters et que nous pourrions les prévenir ? dit Crabbe.  
  
- Un peu ça, oui, dit le blond.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'avons prévenu que ton père.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Tu ne sais pas comment ton père à été mis au courant ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
- Non, mais maintenant je sais.  
  
- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, nous ne sommes pas de son côté, dit Crabbe. C'est vrai que j'aime pas les Mudblood, mais tant qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait, je m'en fiche. Nos parents vont nous entraîner dans un conflit qui ne nous concernent même pas.  
  
- J'ai pas envie de mourir pour une cause qui n'est pas la mienne, dit Goyle.  
  
- Dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux que la plupart ne soient pas présent, dit Zabini.  
  
- Ici, on ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde…  
  
- Au moins, au Manoir, tu seras en sécurité, et Potter sera protégé, également.  
  
- Il a beau être qu'un sale petit con, c'est quand même lui qui pourra changer la situation.  
  
- Dans cette guerre, on risque de perdre beaucoup de ceux que nous aimons, dit Pansy. Draco, je t'en prie, fais attention à toi.  
  
Draco serrait fortement son sac dans les mains, tremblant.  
  
- Vous allez tous avoir des problèmes ! s'exclama Draco. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!  
  
- Tu es notre ami, et on ne veut pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Nos parents risquent de bientôt venir pour se venger, mais tant pis.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait les mains pleines de friandises lorsqu'il vit Draco adossé contre le mur, près du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de son petit-ami et pencha la tête.  
  
- Draco ?  
  
Celui-ci leva les yeux, rougis.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Le Slytherin avança lentement vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille.  
  
- Je voulais te voir…  
  
- Draco, il est tard, tu vas te faire pincer ici…  
  
Le blond secoua la tête, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
  
- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît…  
  
- Draco…  
  
- S'il te plaît...   
  
Harry acquiesça et entra dans la salle commune avec Draco à son bras. Les Gryffindor furent silencieux, et Harry leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Hermione prit la besogne de Harry dans ses mains et les posa sur la table.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Seamus.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je reviens, commencez sans moi.  
  
Il prit la main de Draco et l'entraîna dans son dortoir, là où personne ne les dérangerait. Harry referma à peine la porte que le blond se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement.   
  
- D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ça, sourit Harry.  
  
Draco ne répondit toujours pas, il défaisait sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise. Harry l'arrêta, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, l'emmena vers son lit et s'y assirent.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est tes camarades de Slytherin ? Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ?  
  
Draco secoua la tête.  
  
- N'en parlons pas, veux-tu ? J'ai pas envie de discuter de ça…  
  
- Ok.  
  
Le Gryffindor allongea son compagnon, le couvrant de baisers, tout en le déshabillant habilement.  
  
- Ils font une fête, en bas. Tu veux aller les rejoindre ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, je veux rester avec toi.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
Ils se déshabillèrent en un temps record.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Finalement, les Gryffindor continuèrent la fête sans Harry, celui-ci ayant trouvé une autre occupation plus intéressante pour lui. Le lendemain, tous ses camarades de Gryffindor étaient venus à la gare pour son départ. Ron avait encore ses yeux rouges, Hermione le soutenait, souriante.  
  
- Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de lui ! dit-elle en serrant son ami une dernière fois contre elle.  
  
- J'y compte bien, 'Mione.  
  
- Tu nous tiens au courant, hein Harry ? dit Neville ne lui serrant la main.  
  
- Oui, du bon comme du mauvais, dit Harry.  
  
- Si jamais Malfoy fait un truc de travers, je le démembre !! dit Ron, entre deux sanglots.  
  
Draco haussa les épaules et Harry éclata de rire. Le train commença à dégager des vapeurs, les deux ados montèrent à bord et saluèrent les élèves d'un geste rapide. La locomotive partit lentement, mais au loin, Draco vit ses amis de Slytherin le saluer joyeusement, lui faisant des signes de la main, lui sifflant au passage ! Malfoy sourit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les adolescents arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi au Manoir Malfoy, silencieux. Il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison qui vinrent les accueillirent ni le maître des lieux. Draco posa ses lourds bagages, grognant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi personne n'est venu nous accueillir ?! s'exclama-t-il. Et pourquoi il n'y a personne ici ?!!  
  
- On se plaindra plus tard, dit Harry. Tu viens, on va poser nos affaires et faire le tour, pour voir qui est là.  
  
Draco acquiesça et ils gravirent les escaliers.  
  
Après avoir fait du rangement ainsi que le tour du manoir, Draco commença sérieusement à se poser des questions.  
  
- Mon père n'est pas là.  
  
- Bien vu, Sherlock, ironisa Harry.   
  
- Quoi ? fit le blond.  
  
- Non, rien. Laisse… Il est peut-être au Ministère, qui sait ? Des affaires à régler, sans doute.  
  
Draco se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.  
  
- Il est censé être en prison, tu te souviens ?!  
  
Le brun haussa les épaules.  
  
- C'est Lucius Malfoy, il a sûrement quelque chose à faire, il sait que l'on est là. Il ne va sans doute plus tarder.  
  
- Mmm…  
  
Harry sourit, entoura la taille de Draco de ses bras et l'embrassa sur le cou.  
  
- Moi, pour le moment, j'ai envie d'un bon bain…  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à y aller, rumina Malfoy.  
  
- … Avec mon petit dragon d'or. Tu viens ?  
  
Il ne fallu qu'une demi-seconde à Draco pour accepter et de courir vers la salle de bain.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco se prélassait dans le bain tandis que Harry chantonnait, savonnant ses cheveux.  
  
- Quoique tu fasses, ils seront toujours aussi rebelles.  
  
- Je sais, Drake. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne les lave pas !  
  
Le blond fit signe à son compagnon de s'approcher.  
  
- Viens, je vais le faire.  
  
- J'accours ! Harry quitta la douche et s'accroupit, un air joyeux sur le visage.  
  
Draco ne quitta pas la baignoire, il tendit seulement ses mains et commença à masser avec frénésie le crâne de Harry qui se mit à ronronner.   
  
- J'adore sentir tes mains sur moi, tu le sais ?  
  
Draco s'arrêta un instant, se pencha puis sourit.  
  
- Oui, je vois ça…  
  
- Je parle pas seulement de ça.  
  
- Ah ? Et quoi d'autre alors ? Je ne fais que laver tes cheveux !  
  
- Ta présence, te savoir près de moi, et tout…  
  
- Harry, tu deviens fleur bleue là, tu m'effraies.  
  
Le brun se retourna, tenant le poignet de Draco. Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence, il y avait de plus en plus de vapeur dans la salle et Harry ne voyait pas bien. Mais peu importe… Il se leva et rejoignit Draco, le serrant contre lui. Le blond se laissa faire, se détendant dans ses bras.  
  
- J'espère que tout se passe bien, à Hogwarts, dit le Gryffindor.  
  
- Mais oui, Dumbledore nous l'a assuré…  
  
- Il va falloir s'entraîner sévère pour pouvoir changer tout ça.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Harry embrassa son petit-ami, qui lui répondit en entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs hormones reprirent le dessus en un instant, Draco haleta.  
  
- Harry, mon père peut surgir… à n'importe quel moment.  
  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules, continuant à explorer le corps de son amant.  
  
- Je m'en fiche, qu'il vienne ! C'est pas lui qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que je fais avec toi…  
  
Harry déplaça ses jambes et saisit Draco, le faisant se lever à moitié.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, rouge.  
  
- A mon tour, j'ai envie de changer… finit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais…  
  
Draco poussa un gémissement de plaisir, Harry venait de le prendre en un mouvement, bougeant son bassin comme il le pouvait.  
  
- Harry !!  
  
Celui-ci se tenait sur son épaule, haletant, mordillant sa chair.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, nu, et alla directement s'engouffrer sur le lit, tandis que Draco s'affairait avec ses vêtements dans le vestibule.  
  
« Ah, si seulement ça pouvait se dérouler ainsi tous les jours ! » pensa Harry.  
  
Il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni les bruits de pas s'approchant de lui ; il était trop occupé à penser à Draco. Il souriait bêtement, laissant ses mains glisser le long de son ventre, ses cuisses, s'attardant sur son sexe dressé. Harry laissa échapper le nom de Draco, accélérant ses mouvements, gémissant plus fort. Il ne voyait rien, sa vue était floue ; cependant, un personne se trouvait là, le regardant.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Draco, viens, dit-il, insouciant.  
  
Il s'approcha et se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant presque timidement. Le brun en aurait presque ri s'il n'avait pas été habitué à ses actes autant répétés de son compagnon. Harry se détacha de son membre durci et voulut parler, mais l'autre l'en empêcha en se concentrant sur la bas de son corps. Harry haussa les épaules, écarta légèrement les cuisses, tandis qu'il s'était positionné sur le côté, une main de chaque côté de ses hanches. Harry ne le vit pas bien mais crut apercevoir un sourire. Il se pencha et le prit en bouche, le léchant avidement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau avec sa langue, relevant et descendant la tête ; Harry gémissait, agrippant les draps à s'en blanchir les doigts.  
  
- Draco…  
  
Harry bougeait de plus en plus vide le bassin, se sentant proche de l'orgasme.   
  
- Draco…  
  
Harry se détendit quelques secondes après, relâchant sa prise sur les pauvres draps froissés.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait réussi à s'endormir peu après. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco était là, lisant un livre, près de lui. Harry lui sourit.  
  
- Hey, fit-il.  
  
- Salut, la Belle au Bois Dormant. Bien dormi ?  
  
- Comme un bébé, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.  
  
- T'as dormi toute l'après-midi ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu rigoles ?  
  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
  
Harry blanchit. Draco ne semblait pas blaguer.   
  
« Mais alors, si c'était pas lui, qui c'était ??????? »  
  
Harry avait ses mains sur les jours, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. La personne était blonde, les cheveux courts. Ca, il en était certain. Mais ce n'était pas Draco…  
  
# Si ça se trouve, il s'est attaché les cheveux ? # dit un voix dans sa tête.  
  
« Il ? Qui ça, il ? »  
  
# Le pape, gros bouffon ! Lucius Malfoy, imbécile dégénéré ! #  
  
Harry laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise, les yeux exorbités.  
  
« Alors… mais alors… »   
  
- Harry ? fit Draco. Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Ce dernier secoua la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
« Je vais quand même pas lui dire… »  
  
# Tes craintes sont maintenant fondées ! #  
  
« Quoi ? A quel propos ? »  
  
# Lucius Malfoy te faisait bien du gringue #  
  
Harry se leva, ne répondit pas aux appels légèrement inquiets de Draco et s'habilla.  
  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda le blond en voyant Harry se diriger vers la porte.  
  
- Je vais voir ton père, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire.  
  
- Ne vous entretuez pas, hein ! Tu auras besoin de moi ou pas ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête, l'embrassa et partit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry fouilla de nouveau toutes les pièces du manoir, il commençait à désespérer. Peut-être étais-ce son imagination ?  
  
Non. C'était trop réel, il sentait encore les mains chaudes de l'homme lui caresser la peau. Harry chassa de son esprits les images mentales qui venaient de naître et entra dans une pièce.  
  
A en constaté les meubles remplis de livres et le bureau inondé de paperasse, il conclut que ce lieu était le bureau de Malfoy Senior.  
  
Dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, se tenait Lucius. Il regardait l'extérieur d'un air absent. Harry avança péniblement, l'homme ne portait qu'un pantalon ainsi qu'un long peignoir de soie noir ouvert sur un torse musclé et pâle ; il tenait sa canne d'une seule main, répétant des gestes très suggestives qui mit le feu aux joues de Harry.  
  
« Il veut me faire craquer ou quoi ? »  
  
Lucius se tourna vers l'entrée et posa sa canne contre le mur, il s'approcha du garçon. Harry referma la porte et ne bougea pas.  
  
- Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy.  
  
Son ton était solennel, presque gêné. Lucius fit un geste de la tête, il avait un regard indescriptible, inhabituel.   
  
- Bonjour, Harry.  
  
L'adolescent cligna des yeux. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi familier ?  
  
# Depuis que vous vous êtes croisés dans la chambre, et qu'il t'ait fait… #  
  
« La ferme !!!! »  
  
- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?  
  
Harry acquiesça. Lucius désigna un fauteuil et le brun s'y assit.  
  
- Draco se demandait pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venu à notre rencontre.  
  
- J'ai eu des obligations qui m'ont contraints de rester ici.  
  
- Je comprends, répondit Harry.  
  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous les deux n'arrêtèrent pas de se fixer. Harry se tortillait les doigts, visiblement embarrassé. La tenue décontracté du maître de maison ne semblait pas le laisser indifférent.   
  
- Euh, dit Harry, hésitant. Je me demandais…  
  
Il baissa les yeux.  
  
- Enfin, je voulais savoir si… Oh, et puis zut ! Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.  
  
Harry se leva, ressentant une chaleur ardente se propager dans tout son corps et partit vers la porte. Il tourna la poignée mais elle resta bloquée, il recommença son geste mais rien n'y faisait. La porte était fermée.  
  
- Euh, la porte est fermée…  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Lucius se leva à son tour, et posa lentement ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. Celui-ci avait le dos tourné mais Malfoy l'obligea à lui faire face, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et n'envisageait rien de bon pour la suite. L'adulte se pencha à son oreille, susurrant distinctement chaque mot.  
  
- Serait-ce de la peur que je vois dans tes yeux ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.   
  
- Non ? Alors, serait-ce… Lucius le bloqua en mettant ses mains contre la porte, du désir ?  
  
Harry rougit. Lucius lui prit les mains et l'entraîna vers le canapé, ils s'installèrent tous les deux en silence, l'un près de l'autre. Puis sans qu'il ne s'en doute, Lucius s'empara de ses lèvres en un geste possessif. Harry ne s'y attendant pas, y répondit voracement.  
  
« Je trompe mon petit-ami, je trompe mon petit-ami !!!!!!!!! » pensa-t-il.  
  
L'adulte avait maintenant sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Harry qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir.  
  
« C'est bon la culpabilité !!! »  
  
Harry avait retiré le peignoir de Lucius qui, lui, s'occupait à déboutonner le pantalon de Harry.   
  
Fin de chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^ 


End file.
